Fearful Dream
by btamamura
Summary: A sequel to Pain and Joy of Hearts. Natsuki wakes from a nightmare, and it's up to Sho to help him remember things didn't go that way. Shounen-ai. Natsuki x Sho


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters._

**Notes:**_** Even more Natsuki x Sho from me. I'm going to try to make this a series at least, avoiding more than one "confession-fic" like I've done for other fandoms. I still want to warn everyone that this is shounen-ai meaning that Natsuki and Sho are in a romantic relationship. If you don't like that, then please leave. If you don't mind it or enjoy it, then please enjoy this fic. I also apologise for any possible OOC-ness.**_

_**Natsuki held Sho's hand, trying to keep the five-year-old from falling to his death. He started to pull, but his grip was loosening. "Sho-chan, hold on tight!"**_

_**"Don't let go!" Sho shouted. "Don't let me go, Natsuki!"**_

_**"I'm trying! My hands are too sweaty! I'm feeling you slip!"**_

_**"Don't let me fall!" He could feel he was slipping out of Natsuki's grasp. "Hold on tighter!"**_

_**The spectacled boy's eyes widened as the five-year-old slipped out of his grip. "Sho-chan!"**_

"Sho-chan!" Natsuki bolted awake. He heard stirring coming from beside him and turned to see Sho was waking.

"Nacchan?" He noticed the gentler features, and was relieved it was Natsuki that had woken, not Satsuki. "What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night. Are you alright?"

"I should be asking that." The younger blond sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What happened? Nightmare?"

The other nodded as he felt his spectacles being placed on his face. "Why did you do that?"

"We're gonna be awake for a while, so I'm sure you'd rather be able to see me. It sounded like your nightmare had something to do with me." He switched on the lamp. "What happened?"

"We were children. It was that time I chased you up the tower."

"Oh. _That_ time."

"I was trying to pull you up, but my hands were drenched with sweat and I lost my grip."

"Oh... But, that's not how it happened. You kept me from falling and I practically ran up the tower. If you had let me fall, you can bet I would be haunting you. I'd be the cutest ghost in existance." He was hoping to get a chuckle out of his boyfriend, but it didn't work. "Nacchan?"

"It was _my_ fault it happened. If I hadn't chased you, then you wouldn't have fallen out of that tower."

"Nah, something else could've caused it, and you know, I should've found some other place to try to hide from you so I wouldn't have had the fall in the first place."

"Sho-chan..." He pulled the teenager into an embrace. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, come on, this isn't like you." He returned the embrace. "Where's the goofball who likes to dress me up?"

"He's resting. I know I can take things too far when I try to catch you."

"Yeah, you can."

"I knew it..."

"But, even though it annoys the hell out of me, it makes me feel relieved. You're acting normally, by your standards, and I'd rather that." He pulled back enough to look into his love's eyes. "It's because I love every single thing about you."

Natsuki smiled. "I feel the same way. I don't just love how small and cute you are, though that is a bonus. I love how you can be honest about your feelings and express them with ease. I love how you've always been by my side through the years even though a lot of what I've done annoys you greatly."

"So, what caused the nightmare?"

"I think it's my fear again."

The teenager knew what Natsuki's fear was, he'd expressed it since before they had become a couple. "Nacchan, I'm still alive, and I will be for a long time. You have no reason to fear that I'll be gone, okay?"

The spectacled youth nodded. "Okay."

"Now, let's try to sleep. We've got classes tomorrow."

He nodded again and removed his spectacles before lying down. He heard the click of the lamp and felt Sho also lie down, snuggling against him. "Good night, Sho-chan."

"Good night, Nacchan."

"I love you."

"Yeah, you too."

The older male closed his eyes.

_**"I'm scared! I'm gonna die!" the five-year-old cried as he basically ran up the side of the tower, back into the window.**_

_**Both boys were panting. "Sho-chan, are you alright?"**_

_**Sho was shaking. Tears formed in his blue eyes and he clung to Natsuki as he started crying in fear for his near fall, and relief that he was still alive.**_

_**Natsuki held the younger boy and closed his eyes. "You're safe now, Sho-chan." He forgot the game he was playing, **__chase-and-catch-the-cutie-Sho-chan__**, and tried to comfort his younger friend. "I'm sorry. You're alright now."**_

_**Sho's sobs were mixed with hiccups.**_

Natsuki opened his eyes. He saw Sho's slumbering face. He smiled gently and gave him a peck on his forehead. "I finally caught you, my cute and small Sho-chan." He closed his eyes and returned to his slumber.


End file.
